


Auspicium

by capricornus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Child Murder, M/M, Prostitution, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric, Yandere, itachi and madare aren't family related, itachi is an angel, itachi is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornus/pseuds/capricornus
Summary: This story is not mine. This boy is not mine. His flawless body never belonged to me. Althrough, I hold the most precious jewlery, his heart. All his heart was mine to kiss, mine to cherish, mine to pamper with tender caress. He was so pliant, obedient, so good to me. I could have murder the sun for him. Destroy the moon for his pretties eyes. Take down the world and let him seat on me to prevent the blood to seek on him because of the mass of rotten corps. But I failed him, in the most coward way . Itachi if you read this story, may your forgivness fall upon my pitiful self.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, hashirama senju/ uchiha itachi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The first time I saw him was during a pretty chilly night. The sky was purple, contrasting with the orange setting sun. The wind was making the leaves slowly falling from their three. The crispy floor of dry leaves were craking under this young man feet's. This man.. boy was one of the most uncommon human being. Indeed his skin was pale like a winter moonlight. His long dark like crow hair were falling as a flowing cascade. I was lucky enough to have the chance to look at his breath taking face. Where to began ? The eyes, his eyes were black pools. And as if to compensiate the lack of sleep, lines of sorrowness were resting under. The boy's lips were petals, a cherry blossom flower. His nose was adorably standind like a sugar coat cherry on a cup cake. All goes to prove that his face was a mix between sharpness surface and inviting friandise. If his face was breath taking his body was a sight to die for. Indeed all of his figure was dainty, delicate, light, almost like a doll. A living porcelaine doll. This pretty creature was wearing a bleu pale kimono, ornied with various symbols. The red collar was poping against the pale long neck. The boy's waist was encasting in the big Obi and the Bow was laying on the front. Yes, on the front. You know what it means right ? This boy was indeed a prostitute. Frozen love, tasteless kiss, sick words, thick and cheap perfume, cold hands, sweaty corps, crude affaires , bruising hearts. That was the ''lovely'' routine of this young boy. At the through of an another person touching this beauty my blood run cold. No.. No... No ! This pretty prince deserve the world. Not the dirty hands of perverts. I knew at this moment, that I would lay the universe beneath his perfect feet.

⭐

The first time I touched him, was during a raining night. Itachi was standing on a the bed of the shady Bothel's room.The room was silent, I could hear my heart pounding against the ribcage. My poor heart cannot take the sight of this beauty. So sublime, petite on this overused bed. Vile and pure Jealousy was pouring in my soul at the through of other man on and in him. When I reached for him he didn't flinch. But a spark of curiosity was spinckling in his beautiful eyes, when I caressed his hair it was a soft silk under my calloused fingers tips.« your so gorgeous» I murmured. A smirk appeared on his lips. I understood that this simple sentence was an old melody to his ears. With a elegant gesture he flips me over and melting his petite form on my laps. My laps were shaking by being full of this beauty. At this moment I forgot how to breath. If the Claw of death took me over at this instant I will die as the happiest man. He tilted his head cutely « What can I do for you Big Man? » He demanded. If only you know my little crow. You could do so much for my arching soul. When I didn't respond he chuckled. « I can began by giving you a kiss are you ok with that ? » « you don't even know me and you want to kiss me ? » He chuckled once more « what's your name Big guy ? » « Madara » « Ok Madara can I kiss you now ? » « do you want to kiss me ? » He frowned, nobody seemed to care enough of what this boy wants. This world is so selfish. They take the pleasure from his body. They grunt , rut against this body. They grind against this body. But they didn't even through about what this body truly want or deserve. « I... » « I want you to be honest with me » « no » The response was short, simple, precise. I'am not foolish. I already knew the answer. I caressed his cheek tenderly for showing that I was not upset against him. Surprisly Itachi leans against the source of affection. I know that I repeat myself a lot but Itachi is the most breath taking, prettieste creature I ever seen. « Your beautiful » I repeat a second time, It earns me a small smile. 

⭐

The first time I heard my crow laugh was both delighful and shameful. Impatient to see him again I was rushing to his room. But in my hurry I missed the little step before his door. I was opening the door when my rigth foot tripped on and I finish my run on my stomach. If only the floor could have swallow me. If only my massive figure could have disappear. If only I could... A small laugh was chanting, the tiny noise become more and more grave. Then, the most ridiculous croak that a human could have made was resoning through the room. I raised my eyes suprised by this strange sound. It was him. My angel was laughing hard. My crow possesed the most ridiculous howl possible. He didn't even tried to hide his amusement. He was laughing at my face without any care. And at this moment he seemed like he was free, free of any chaines. If Itachi was beautiful when he was constricted in a cage. He was even more sublime free. Like an angel. I decided that this roar will me my salvation. I will fight to hear it again again again and again till the end of my life. « you should be more careful Madara » he said and kneel to caress my flustering mortified face. « here let me help up you Big guy » He took my hands in his more petite ones and help me to regain my dignity. Once stood up, I looked down at him from the top of my one meter eighth four . He pouted, feigned offence at this gesture. It was my turn to let a chuckle. He was too cute looking me with his big doe eyes. I coudn't resist and I scoop him up. Instinctly his tighs were enrolled around my waist, my hands under them. His arms found their place on my shoulders. He looked down at me. But it didn't annoyed me a bit. After all, his place was to be above all human being. Standing high was his destiny. My little prince If this make you happy I will be your throne. My crow. « your so beautiful » It eans me a second smile. 

⭐

Itachi's favorite food was the dango. No wonder why this boy is a sweety with all the sugary he inhales. I recall the first time I offered him his snack. His was sitting on the bed, while I was looking at him from the floor. « I have something for you » He raised an eyebrow. I gave him the package from the bakery. You need to know that Itachi was a serious boy . Always doing his duty with a unequaled matury. But when he saw the dango he just loose it. A childish scream escaped his lips. He also loose all his pretented elegance when he shoved the sweet in his mouth. While he was chewing hard I could see all the food melting between his teeth. Rather disguting, yet I coudn't help but smile. « thank you Madara » he tried to say with his mouth full. Nasty. « but how did you know it was my favorite ? ». He didn't need to know that I keep an eye on him all the time. My answer was to bring him on my laps and tickled him till he gaps for breath. His puff has the sent of the dango. And the combinaison of his ridiculous laugh and the view of the half swallow sweet brings an arch in my heart. How beautiful he was trashing against my vicious hands. Throwing his head side to side begging me to stop but never really wish it. While he was laughing some spit escape his controle and was rolling down his chin. So Wild, Splendid. It earns me a laugh.

⭐

« Please Madara ! » « No » pout « madaraaaa » more pout « no » doe eyes « pretty please Mada » pout and doe eyes. Resist, resist, resist, resist. The lips of the pout begin to tremble and my heart stumble. «fine » I will regret this, but I can't say no to my Prince. How weak I'am when it comes to Itachi « which color do you want ? » « bleu » « okay pink ! » He is kidding me, but again I can't say no to my crow. So I let him handle my future manicured nails. His mouvements were precise, never once he loose his fair play. The brush paint perfect line of pink. The mastery was here. Soon due to his talent for painting, my nails were a garish pink. « It suit you well Mada » « I'am ridiculous and you know it ». He has the nerve make a charming mocking smile. After doing my hands, he began to do his toes. My eyes widen when I discover how flexible he was. Indeed he succed without effort to bring his feet near his face in order to paint his feet nails. Speaking of his face. His normaly lovely traits were covery by a creamy substance, a mask against pimples he said. Because of all the dango he eats his skin become oily and he complains that he looks like a prepubescent teenager. But I know that he secretly enjoy both taking care of himself and the sugar I offered him. What is incredible is that even with this mask Itachi doesn't lose his attractivness. Worse, my heart seems to beat faster at the view of his uncovered long legs, the pooking shoulder, the interminable baring neck. Pride was taking over me, I'am one of the rare person who had the privilege to see him like this. His voice interrupted my dazing« Sorry Mada but I can't see you next week, this is Sasuke's birthday» Sasuke was Itachi's otouto, a ball of energy who couldn't live without him. I'am sure that Sasuke-kun have a brother complex. If we through about it Sasuke and I are very similar. Indeed, I also have a complex with his brother. An Itachi's complex. It eans me a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was crying this night. The thunder was screaming the wrath of gods. If mother nature didn't pause for a moment I could have miss the light knock on my door. At the sound a dreadful feeling rise in my chest. Bad omen. Very bad omen. A drenched crow holding a miniature bird was standing by my door. This morbid view made me unease. Something was wrong, amiss. Without any words I let them enter. Then Itachi stood miserably clenching the little figure in his frail arms like a life line. This figure was the source of my ill a ease. There is a aura around it. A cold, freezing aura. Surprisly, Itachi bloodless face was even more morbid than the corps. Wait, corps ? Cold corps. The realisation sudently hit me. Sasuke-kun was dead. Dead the same day of his birthday. Ironic. Sad indeed but ironic. « Madara ». My eyes left the life less figure. Bile rise in my throat when I saw the black empty coal. « He is dead ». What do you want me to say at that. « He is dead ». I know. He is dead I repeat but not you. You Itachi are very much alive. « He is dead » he extend his arms to show me the corps. « look he is dead ». Blood was pouring from the closed eyes of sasuke-kun. Strange. « Madara he is dead ». He cradles his brother in his arms once again and kissed tenderly his foreheard. I stand before this heart breaking sight. Sasuke-kun was all Itachi loved, his only family, his only sun. Now the sun is gone and without it's heat my crow is dying. I can't let that happen. I took the corps in a chamber and bathed Itachi. Running the warm water on his freezing skin. « Madara can you sing me a song please ». His voice was oh so quiet and broken. Dear prince I would chase the moon for you, of course I will sing for your arching soul. « the night coming dear child, it's time to come in the limb, the stars are gazing on you dear child don't be afraid. May your dreams be full of hope and you'll se tomorrow a new sun will rise ». When I looked at him he was asleep. I bring him to bed and lay with him. Sleep safely my pretty crow I will assure none nightmares disturbe you.   
Something was strange about Sasuke-kun's death. I free myself from the deseperate grip of Itachi. Without his heating body clenching mine,I found myself at the mercy of the cold embrasse of the frigid night. The sensation of my feet on the freezing floor made me realised that I craved Itachi's warmness. I need his steamy body wrapping around me like a vapor. In order to keep his body burning with the essence of life. I must stop the torment of his soul. That why I need to discover what really happen to Sasuke-kun. If his ototou coudn't find peace in death then Itachi willn't live a peaceful life. His nights will be plague with nightmares, insomnia, leading to suicide. I refused to let my precious prince commite this final act. I, Madara will be his knight and I swear I will protected him with all my might.   
If I already miss the torrid body of Itachi , the lack of warm grow stronger when I entered Sasuke's room. The smell was putrid. I had to prevent myself from thowing up. The corps was found liveless only a few hours ago and it has already began to rotten. As I approach the cadaveric figure it was more and more tough to hold back my bile. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Wrong move. The odor enter with an tenacious vigor. I heaved one time, two times, the third time was the end. I vomit. The mixe of the putrid scent and the digest food made me throw up more. After minutes that feel like hours I succed to stop the nauseous feeling. My head continue to turn a little but nothing I coudln't handle. I could finally examine the corps. His face, specially his jaw was tense. Same for his fingers. I took his contort cold left hand. Under the nails some blood was stuck along what seemed like patch of raw skins. Speacking of skin, his was sickely white, that why I could easily identify a puple bruise on the curve of his neck. Thinking back about his tense members made me believed that his death must have been an agony. Like something was killing him from the inside. I tried to imagine him tried to grab the source of his hellish suffrering. Im sure that he begged for Itachi to come save him still he never came. All of those clues renforced the idear that Sasuke-kun death was not natural . But There isn't anything more I could do this night. Tomorrow I will make Orochimaru autopsied him. With a sigh I exited the room. When I cast one last look at the corps something was shinning. Frowing, I shuffled once more time in the room. Around the pale neck, under the bruise, a necklace. It wasn't here a minute ago. I grabbed it. Suddently the floor moved. I felt my feet quit the socle. My vision blurry black spots were dancing. My head was to heavy for my muscles to support the weight. I collapsed right on sasuke dead body. I wanted to vomit a second time due to the suddently too strong putrid smell. However I black out before I could again heaved the content of my stomach. 

⭐

When I open my eyes the light hit and hurt my iris. However my head was now light as a feather and it was more difficult to stand. After finding my equiliber I realised that it wasn't the ligth that hurt my eyes but the shining sun. Sun ? But where did the moon go ? More importently where sasuke go? The corps was not lying on the sheets. Sheets that after a second look were not mine. I don't remember owning any dinosaurs sheets. I came to the conclusion that this room was not mine either. Instead of the rotting smell of th flesh, my nose welcomed the tender odor of a chocolat cake. My favorite. I took this as an invitation and let my rather childish instinct guiding me to the kitchen . It was like a dream, without even knowing this place I knew were was everything as if I belonged there.This sensation was not even disturbing . I knew that if a continue straigh on my way, Itachi's chamber will be behind a bambou door. I was forbidden to jump on his bed. Why ? I Madara a man of thirty year would never thinking of jumping on a bed. When I was a mere child this activity might appeared appealing but not now. Why do I have some immature through like this ? I walked slowly through the cozy house. My instinct never failed me, a cake was on the wooden table. It was for me because today was my birthay. I was now thirteen years old big boy. I was exited to fest my birtday with my big brother. But like everyday, Itachi will only be here at 8 am. He always work hard in order to raise me, to support me. Yet, he always find the time to love me, cuddle me, cherish me. My brother, brother ? Itachi was not my brother. Suddenly a freezing feeling rise and I had the urge to know who I'am. Strange I know. I stumbled to the bathroom. I coudn't reach the mirror. So I climb on the sink. The face was not mine. It was sasuke-kun, the only difference was that he was very alive comparing to a few minutes ago. That explain why I could hear his through. Moreover, I could feel his tormented soul. He wanted to tell me something. Without my consent my, no ,his hand pointed the kitchen. I frown but follow his silent order anyway. A blond sunny boy was standing in the little kitchen. « Sasuke-kun, I wish you an happy birthday » said the boy with a cheerful voice. How did this guy enter in the house ? Sasuke memories told me that he is Naruto, Itachi's best friend, like a brother to him, of course he comes to have a spare keys. « I have a present for you Sasuke- kun ». A velvet box where lay an amazing necklace. Sasuke thank the boy. After that they began to eat the cake. I didn't have the control anymore. I was living the scene through sasuke eyes. After the fourth spoon I began to feel dizzy. Intolerense to sugar ? It was difficult to breath proprely. Thinking that it was another crisis I took two pills of my medecine. Worst. Instead of calming my lungs, the beating of my heart increased. Sasuke chocked , coughed.His legs gave up. While he collapse he remarked that Naruto didn't touched his cake. Pain, a white and red pain. Red tears. Naruto kneel before my body. His hands caresse tenderly my check. « I love you Sasuke, love you with all my heart. Your are the most beautiful creature in this world and now you will finaly have a place in heaven. I promise it will be great. Your worries and sorrow will fade away. Happiness ; that what wait for you my love. » He kiss the now cold lips of Sasuke. « I promise you I will join you baby, not now I have to take care of your brother. How ungratuful of me it will be if I leave your dear brother alone here. Be not afraid, Itachi will be with you and after I will come to you too. » Naruto made a move to kiss me again. But sasuke hit on the cheeck of the blond. This action cause a tremor of pain, the pain was black now. That doesn't stop sasuke to scracht with all his might and the little strengh left. The skin of the ckeck torn brutaly. The fingers were deep in the bloody wound and will have go further if the pains in the arms suddenly paralysed all the muscle of sasuke body. His nails were now maculate with blood and skin. Naruto only chuckle. « I suppose its your way to tell me to not touch your brother , but I have too Sasuke. » I feel Sasuke distress. He wanted to torn Naruto flesh and turn him in a bloody mess. He wanted to yell at him, begged him to not hurt Itachi. He wanted the pain to stop. He wished Itachi was there. Cuddled him and reassure him. Telling him that everything will be okay. He also trhough that dying on his birthday was ironic. His eyes were heavy. His mouth was bitter due to blood and the poison. The last sound he heard was the babling of Naruto. The last breath he took was transporting the scent of the deadly cake. But he was gratuful because he adored chocolat cake. His last through was for Itachi. His last words were mess but I could detangled Itachi name. What a beautiful name. 

⭐

I woke up in my house once again. My heart was beating like a tumtrum. I realised that the barriere between dreams and the reality was blurred. Indeed, I could feel the remain of the itchy pain in my body. But the agony was easing prouving that all of this has only been a nightmare. My foggy thoughts were interrupted by the sob of my crow. He was kneeling near the body of his defunt brother. Itachi was carressing the cold face of sasuke-kun with such of love and tenderness that it make my heart trobs. On his knees he was begging I don't know which god to return him his beloved brother. However his sorrow fall to deaf hears . I couldn't stand this miserable view anymore. I took itachi's hand, the one that was resting on sasuke face and pull him in my arms. His exausted body fall into me like a rag doll. I could feel the snot running down his nose into the crook of my neck where his head was resting. How the mighty have fall. But I was here to help him to stood again. His place was on the throne not on a cold floor sobbing like slob. But for the moment the future prince have to rest. His soft snort indicated me that he was sleeping again. I put him on my bed. It earns him a dreamless nape.   
While Itachi was resting, I was reharshing this strange hallucination from last night. I'm not a fool man. I believed not in such a superstition as premonitory dream. I hesited to speak about it to itachi. I didnt want him to think im insane. I'am not.


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru was a man of competence. By competence I mean sciences. This mad man is fascinate by the obsure complexity of the human carcass. His labotory is full of different part of anatomy that he find on the black market. His passion is such that he even went to cimetery to collect some fresh subject. Orochimaru main obssesion is the power of youth. His goal is a mystery, but I know that the discovery of the cause of death benefit him. I suppose that he recaps and studies all the death possible maybe in order to prevent it. In order to deal with him you have to forget your morality. There is no point to question his fetish with the liveless corps. The only thing you need to know is that it is repulsive. Orochimaru is a greedy man , and in exange of his great knowlege he demands one hour with the defunt. He can do all he wants with the carcass exept the forbidden nameless acte. When the doors slide open, an enormous snack hiss at us before wrapping his tail around a slim anckle protectivly. Orochimaru's greeting was more warming. He kiss the back of Itachi's hand and wanted to shook mine, but with sasuke-kun in my arms it was impossible. At the view of the said corps he licks his lips and order me to deposit him on the examen table. Patience is a vertue that why he proposed us tea before doing the autopsy. Itachi politely refused, I should have done the same because the brevage was infect. Seeing my childish grimace, Orochimaru smirk. « This tea is made with some oriental herbes , They are good for the blood pressure ». Honestly I couldn't care a less about the medical advantage of this drink , the taste was enough to prevent me to take a sip again. « Can you explain how you found the corps please ? » Itachi look a me with pleading eyes, he didn't have the force to go through the death of his beloved brother over again. Once I finished the tragic story, Orochimaru' greenish eyes seem to bury their ways to my soul. He crossed his legs before asking me if I told him all the thruth. I nod furiously. How can he doubt the veracity of my word ? His burning yet cold gaze told me that he knew that there is something I didn't confess him. With a long sigh he get up not even shameful of the sickening bulge in his pant. This was what snaped Itachi out of his letargie. With a animalistic shriek he louged foward to strangle his prey and protected his little brother's dignity. Sensing the danger I tried to hold him back but the mad man was more vigilant and trapped my howling crow to the ground. It was my turn to release an killing intent but an full scale force prevent me to protect my raven prince. It was the snack of the sadistic scientist. I struggled against the suffocating suffering. With a smirk he excused himself to the autopsy room. The sound of a lock told us that the man was working. Itachi stand whimpering that the mad man was going to defill his brother. And the dishonored was going to prevent his soul to found peace. He will not be pure enough to step in the land of god. I took the fragile bird in my arms. « We will restaure his honor when time come but for now we must know the cause of his death » He nods weakly.   
⭐

Four hours later orochimaru comes out. He was grinning like the mad man he is. Without any waste of time he explained : « Cause of the death poisoning. The cake he ate before dying was contening the said poison. Assuming that the deadly subtance was Exitium the kid probably died in horrible suffrering and alone. However the brat defend himself. The blood I found under his nails is the proof of his bravour or his stupidity because the brutal movements has only accelerated his death. Maybe if he has not struggle like a worm the brat could have live enough to say good by to you Itachi-kun. I also found a fresh bite mark on his neck. Which lead me to conclude that someone probably had his fun with Sasuke-kun » At the end of his tirade the man chuckled and my blood runs cold. The cake, the agony and fight sasuke have put, the bite mark. All these circonstances were similar of was I had seen in the dream. But this was impossible. This illusion was just from my imagination. Imagination is a land different from reality. That why I couldn't understand why here the reality and the illusion were one. The feeling of a warm breath stop my panicking state. « Madara-san , are you alright ? ». Itachi, my sweet Itachi, the savior of my madness. He was here, hearing the horrible speech of Orochimaru and all I could do is stressing for a ludicrous dream. For him I must keep my feet in the real word. I decided to forget this dream where it belong. Orochimaru spooke once again « I really hope that none of you two stood too long in the same room as Sasuke-kun. The Exitium in his body continu to diffuse it's deadly substance. Even if the poison has now less effect due to the fact that its in the body, it could cause some disturbance like hallucinations. » If my terror stricking state has lowered, the sentence of the mad man made has risen it like fire. The hallucination that I had were not a dream but reality. 

⭐  
The police station was full. But regardless the gravity of their issues, Itachi's trouble will always be my priority. Moreover, no one problem could be as urgent as Itachi's tragedy. We pushed through the crowd in order to pass without any courtoisie for their prostations. They should know that the prince is passing. And when the prince has a resquest it can't wait, even for the complaint of the people. My prince should not waste his breath doing such a ingrate thing as speaking to an police officer. As his humble servant my role is to do this task. For the second time this day I report the curse story of my fallen crow brother's. I purposly avoid telling the name of the medic who had done the authopsy. Once I spoke the truth the man began to writte some details of the begenning case. But because he was a mere human he did not even remember the name of the victim. I told him, spell him. Then he asked me what was my familial link with the plaintiff. He said that only relatives can litigate. I began to beg for forgivness to Itachi because I failed him. I had no other choice than to let my crow filled the annoying questions. To give him the needing strengh I took his petite hand and gently rub it. When the officer saw my prince his eyes widened. He was taken aback by the beauty of my crow. I know that he was beautiful but I cannot stop the rising feeling of possesiveness. This world is too strained for him. Mere human like this police officer don't have the right to look at him with such of disgusting feeling as lust and desire. Itachi is a treasure that I have to selfishly keep to myself. If only the officer had just look at my prince I would have said nothing. But I know that inside his mind he was imaginating Itachi in his arms, tooking pleasure from him, bent him and have his way inside the hot body. The man tried to charm Itachi-kun. He used a sugar-coated voice to won Itachi's favor. But all this attitude change once he knew what Itachi profession was. His face contort with a snarl and he announced without any once of shame that the case will be resolve only in exhchange of one free night in the company of Itachi. My raven protested saying that it was not fair. But the man had the audacity to respond that a slut like him should be grateful to have the opportunity to pleasure a man like him. That was it, the moment the insult passed his vile lips my hand connect with rage against his dirty face. How dare him to think he has the right to lust after my baby. How ignorant of him to believed that he can insult Itachi. One punch was not enough to punish this trash. But before I could land a new deadthly assault, I felt a blinding pain in the back of my head. Through a nebulous eyesight I saw the tearfull face of Itachi-kun. He tried to reach for me, but some other trashs were holding him down. He screamed for me as he was drag away. The agony of my split head prevent me to save him. And soon it was my turn to be thrown away in a prison cell. How ironic the knight is helpessly maintain in a jail while the prince is waiting for his savior to come. I force myself to not faint and found a way to save my crow. Althrough, a dangerous wave a nausea attack and I throw up. How I could I be this weak ? He needs me and all I can do is suffering. How pathetic of me. 

⭐

I was shivering from head to toe. My teeth were violently clenching that my jaw hurt. A frustrating weakness was envelopping my body . In face of me was Itachi-kun, he was gagged and restrain and naked. Panick rised into my veins. When I tried to stand in order to help him my legs collapse under me. I hit the ground hard. I heard sick laughters, before me stood five officers, one of them was the one who insulted Itachi. He approched and kick me hard in the ribs. I cough blood. But this scracht was nothing compare to the bloody pain of seeing Itachi defiled in front of me. He was crying, screaming, begging them to stop. A prince should never begging. But there he was treating like no one should be treated. His body was his, how those piece of trash dare to touch him. This torture felt like centuries in the Tartar. And like the damned prisonners of this mythological hell I was forced to lived every second of it. Forced to see my beloved prince scream raw. Forced to heard his pleads. Forced to fell his sorrowness. And here I was. Useless and weak. I was not worthy of him. I was supposed to be his knigh, to protected him from the awfullness of the world. But all I could do he watch him agonizing. Maybe I was not his destined one. Maybe he deserved someone better. No Itachi-kun was my prince. My crow. My everything. There was a terrible silence causing me to broke my protective bubble. My prince was no more screaming but in the arms of a man. Around us his persecutors were laying his their own putrid blood. The man was helding itachi-kun body in order to shield him from the bloody revenge. He held Itachi-kun like he belonged to him. But that when the vile man's lips touched the temples of my prince that I understood that this man wasn't a savior but the Devil himself. He even smirked a me after this actions. « I'am Hashirama » the demon presented himself. «I'am not here to cause you some damaged but to helped you » The devil helped no one but himself. « I'am a detective and I will helped you the found the murderer of you brother Itachi-kun » At this curse promise Itachi opened his eyes. They were shining with hope at the lies. « I refuse » I said. Hashirama smiled wickdly « the choice is not your Madara-san » « I refuse » I repeated. I was ready to repeate myself again but the angelic voice of my crow stopped my tirade. « Do you promised to restore my brother dignity ? » « yes » responded the demon. I sensed the danger, nobody in the wold is willing to helped someone without anything in exchange. Poeple are selfish, cruel, and if the opportunity is good they will take it with open arms and fakes smiles. But my Itachi-kun doesn't know this. He stills a child who have no yet see the absurdity of the universe. He didn't know the perversity that hide in anyone. The devil spoke his termes this time « But in exange I desired you Itachi to become my bride » no no no no no « no ! » I screamed to prevent the contract to perform « Again Madara-san that not your choice » « yes » my crow responded. At this the demon grinned wide and stand up taking with him my beloved prince.


	4. Chapter 4

I was left petrified in the chao that the demon has created. Once this latter has shutted the doors with my crow under his dirty wings everything has become quiet. The rapper's corps were begun to stink of the rotten odor of death. I hope that their soul were now burried in hell. This is the unforgattable fate reserved for whoever dare to defiled my sacred prince. My poor prince that was now in the claws of the devil himself. Everything was my fault. My mission was to protected the sacred and I failed miserably. For letting this happend I will burn in hell too. But doesn't a mere human deserve a second chance ? A redemption to save his soul. Yes unshackle Itachi-kun from Hashirama's evil graps will be my redemption for failling him. For that I have to keep my trougths crystall claire. A man cannot think with a fog in his mind. The fog always hide the thruth, the rational. This fog has make me seen irrational things. At the remenbrance of the dream from last night the fog suddenly disseapear. This dream or modifided reality was the answer. Naruto-kun. The blond boy will put the light in this distorted tragedy. As if the universe has sense my new force the gate opened. I was thrown without any management or excuse outside. But their amends are insignificant only Itachi-kun forgivness and mercy are priceful. This hopefull through earned me a smile.  
⭐

Naruto's house was near the brothel. The gloomy shining of the moon allowed me to see that the edifice was ordinary. A normal residence for an anormal murderer. But is this guy really a the murderer ? What are my arguments ? A dream. How ridiculous. However, I have the omen that all the responces are here. I knocked. Once. Silence. Two. My labourated breathing but nothing more. Three. Silence again. Four. It's enough. I could not stop in front of the thruth. I could heard this latter laughing because I could not grap her. But once I will put my hands on her she will not hide anymore. But I will not strangle her, I will make her explode. The only thing that will stay is the dust of justice. I forced the door. Nothing extraordinary. But the truth like to play hide an seek. When I was a kid this games used to be my favorite. I always triumphed. Always. And this time the gain will be more than pride. This time the heart of Itachi-kun will be my salvation. The scent of chocolat that was floating in the kitchen was familiar. It was the same sweety odor that in my illusion. In the sink some plates with some dry dough were waiting to be washed. Problably Naruto-kun had made the mortal cake in his own kitchen. I was cautuis to held my breath in order to prevent inhaling the deadly venom and hurried to go out of the room. I searched for the bedroom dreading to see again the corpsof Sasuke. Who know if this Naruto willn't go as far as doing necrophilia like this sick scientist. Once I found the den. The room was a mess. Clothes and books trashing on the floor. On the bed an immaculate journal. This was the key of this mystery, without hesitation I began to read it.  
« Dear diary,  
Today isn't a regular day. Today Sasuke-kun's birthday. I made him a special cake. This cuty have a sweet tooth. I know everything about him. His favorite color. His favorite book. His habits, hobies. His reason to live. Itachi. I'am no ashamed to say that I 'm jealous. Jealous of the attention Itachi-kun is getting. I want sasuke-kun's attention for me and only me. I want te become his center of gravity. The air he need to breath. The person that he would die without. If I'm not near him he will chock. I want to invade him till he can think of anything else but me. But it's only Itachi. Always Itachi. Again Itachi. But there is a way for us to be together. Only one way. We will be reunate in the after life. Lovers like we were supposed to be alive. This time I will be the center of sasuke attention. However Im not cruel and I know that my love cannot be complet without his dear brother. So if I offer him his brother he will love me more. I will be his heroe. His husband, his lover, his soulmate. And of course all of him will be mine. His pink lips will be mine to kiss and devore. His body will be mine to cherish and worship. His orgasm will be mine to swallow. And in order to live this paradise I must give him the cake. It contains Exitium. I will profite of his dying state to tell him about my plan so he will not be surprise when Itachi and I join him later in the afterlife. I love him so much. I will do anything for him. I love him so much that I have to kill him. »  
The sane man that I once was before meeting Itachi-kun keeps whispered that I was as crazy as Naruto-kun. However, the insanely in love man that I'am now shouted that Naruto is a mad in love man. And there is a gargantuesque difference. The mad in love man is ready to kill it's beloved ; where the insanely in love man will kill himself to save his beloved from the man in love man. The fatal words resonate to my bones. Naruto. It was Naruto who killed the kid. And he intended to assasinate my prince. No ! Never. I have to prevent this apocalypse. My angel will not be exterminate. Even over my dead body, my crow will not be hurt. My tainted soul will protect him against this mad man in love. I took this diary, key of this tragedy. And I run. Run. Run. Run. I keep running even when my lungs agonize due to the lack of air. But knowing that itachi-kun will kept breathing is enough to make me speed. If Itachi breaths it means that he is alive. And the only way to steal his breath is to kiss him breathless. I imagine his lips turning bleu from the bruising pressure of them against mine.  
⭐

I knock with an inhuman strengh against the door of my prince's castle. I scream for Itachi-kun to open the door and witness the thruth that I bring. But instead of my prince it was the Devil that welcome me. What does the devil do in an angel house? And because the Devil knows everything he responds to my silent question. I'am now Itachi-kun husband. He smirked. Then he saw the diary an his grin disseapear. « I see that you found the diary of this stupid fool, then I have to eleminate you »  
A fight in the name of love is not pretty. We should stop romanticizing duel. Forgot about the said chevalry. In our contest the honor has no place. The loyality had flied the arena. We step on the our dignity with feet dirtied by the mud. A perfect knight must be patient. But our core vibrated with the unstainable desire of blood. And said blood is already spilling along with part of flesh. The claws of the Devil are unforgivable, indead, they ripped, stab, bite. Again forget about the respect. Our battle is only raw violence. Two beasts clenching around each other blinded by fury. Fury of two mad creature infatuated with the innocent angel. But even the name of the beloved is forgetten in this chao. Only the fall of the nemesis guided our awful actions. The enemy generate in our essence a wrath without any limit nor reason. The pain means nothing to us. Of course the Devil cannot sense pain. But to a mere humain like me the disparition of this sensation mean only one thing. I'am metamophosing in a demon. At this moment the time frezzed. Everything went in a slow motion. And my heart beat slow giving me the time to see everything in a lethargic way. I observe the scene playing around me. There is blood, flesh, guts, bones widespead in the mud. We were crashing our own flesh. Hashirama's face is lacking a part. The lost half must betrample on and jagged. His claws are twisted and the left wist bone's is peaking. At the view of this sordid spectable, revulsion ascend in my crux. I don't intend to become like this monster. This Devil has lost all faith. He cannot be saved. But I can be saved by Itachi-kun. He is the only being that can prevent me to become a demon. Itachi my sweet crow I begged you to be my redemption. Do not let me crash into the void. The reason regain myself. My prayers have been heard. I can clearly think. It has stopped my transformation.I can sense the dark axphyxing lust dissapearing. But staying a human against the Devil is fatal. And the moment the time resume his course my destiny was sealed. The claw clenched around my throat, they crash my vulnerable neck, The Devil laugh into my face. His spit like acid fall in my bloody visage. It burns. I can smell my bruning flesh. I can fell it melt away from my skull. The more the devil laugh the more the deadful spit fell, the more I burn. « You will never see Itachi again ». Everything went black.  
⭐

The time has passed. Seasons after seasons. Suns after moons. Rains after heats. Snowflaxes after warming sunbeams. The Time never once stopped it's destined course. I'am the only being that has remained sleeping during these five years. Indeed, after the lost fight against Hashirama, I was left for the crow to ingest. However, I was saved by a women that was woken by the chao. Emma was the name of my savior, she put me in a hospital. She was the first human that I saw when I woke up. Apparently she came to visit me every day during these five long years. She has the patience of a saint. Always brushing and taming my wild hair with care. Telling me how her day was doing. Bring me flowers. During my convalesence she became my confidente almost a friend. I told her about Itachi-kun, my love for him. I should have pay attention to how her brow lighty frown and how tense she became everytime My prince was mentionned. This was a omen.Still, I prefered to ignore these signs. One day she told me a legend dealing with crow being birds of bad omen. I remember this story well now. A prince with a sorrow heart was singing for his soulmate to come. His song was only beauty and joy compared to his broken heart. During a sunday afternoon a black stunning bird comes on his shoulder and dried his tears. The prince to thank him, pecked the beak of the crow. At this affectionnate gesture the crow went flying away leaving the prince even more lonely than before. He never saw the bird again. At first I found it silly, and I told Emma that her story was for children. She sighed but continued to smile at me and the conversation went. This women was truly fantastic, always beaming, always drawing and painting, daydreaming with her heart and soul full of content. During my good days she stand warmly by my side. Even in my moody days she endured my foul mood. An extraordinary person she was. I regret not telling her to have a exellente journey. Yet, I'am sure she will.  
The day I was free, I ran to my crow house. I longed him, his warmness, his sweet perfume, the way he perfectly fits in my armes. But instead of his so hope smile, the estate was empty and cold. I searched for him around the town in vain. I hurled his name. Pray any gods to found him. Burn insence to make him return to me . Still, my crow was nowhere on earth. Taken by pity, Orochimaru announced me with a false sorrow that Itachi had commited suicide. He told me that Itachi-kun came to ask for a poison, the same sasuke-kun was forced to digest. Orochimaru aggreed to give it in exchange of the defunt corps that will drink the fatal venom. Two day after a man came with the liveless body of Itachi-kun and a letter. The letter was destined to his brother. It's explained that he could not support the lost of his lost and that why he decided to exit himself. Apparently in the letter he beg for pardon and demanded Sasuke-kun's absolution. I'am certain that my defunt crow may have the blessed amnestyt of his brother. After this, I could not longer rest, breath, live, reasonnate without seeing Itachi frame laying under this corrupted Earth. I failed him and God's punishement was the lost of my prince. But what bruise the most is the vortex that he left. Emma's story made all it's sense now. A crow is not a friendly bird. It will put itself on your shoulder, make you ecstatic, then leave in the horizon. I'am like the heart broken prince. Lonely and cold. Even the Devil himself could not maintain the delicate bird in his claw. Like I said in the begenning this story is not mine this is the story of this beautiful crow that had take his wings and flied for his only true love. 

THE END


End file.
